Most Painful
by SparrowofTruth93
Summary: ok this is a Hot Fuzz fic but there is no Hot Fuzz section. Well this is alittle smutty post movie fic. Nicholas and Danny are in love. Their first time. Oneshot


Ok all I was watching Hot Fuzz and just had to write a fic for it!! This is what I came up with! Hope you like!!

Oh and FYI in this fic Danny is taller then Nicholas. I know in the movie he isn't but I like the idea of Danny being taller!

"_**What is it like being stabbed?"**_

"_**It was the single must painful experience of my life."**_

Things in Sandford had slowly gone back to normal after the end of the N.W.A. The days had now become filled with less accidents.

The work day for Nicholas Angel was over and he was heading to the pub with his partner Danny Butterman. When they got there they ordered their usual and sat at their usual table. They talked for a bit before Danny went off to speak to one of the Andy's. As Nicholas sat there in silence his eyes drifted to Danny, like they usually do. A looked at how much Danny had changed since he had met him not so long ago. Danny was no long the goofy, over-weight officer that he had been. Danny had lost a considerable amount of weight and replaced it with muscle. His knowledge of officer guidelines had become almost as good as Nicholas's, well he was still very goofy and had an unusual obsession with cop movies but he had changed quit a bit. Nicholas found himself smiling as he thought of Danny, and was that a blush on his checks? Nicholas quickly looked away from him. He had realized his feelings for Danny a while back, probably the first day they worked together, but he had only recently voiced his feeling to Danny.

*********************A few weeks earlier********************

Nicholas and Danny were sitting on Danny's couch watching another one of his millions of cop movies. Nicholas was feeling uneasy and Danny could tell.

"Hey what's the matter?" Danny asked.

"Nothing."

"Hey I know you better then that. What the matter? You can tell me Nick." Nicholas smiled at the shortened version of his name that only Danny used. But he still wasn't sure if he should tell Danny what was bothering him or not.

"Nothing Danny."

"Liar. Tell me." Nicholas sighed and decided it was now or never!

"Ok Danny. I'll tell you but please don't freak out or anything. Ok?"

"Ok!"

"Alright, well lately I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"About you. How I feel about you."

"Oh. And?"

"Well Danny….I….umm…..well…..I"

"Yes?" _**'This is odd Nicholas is never at a lose for words.' **_Danny thought.

"OK, Danny. I thin- No, I know that I…..that I…..am in love with you…" Nicholas said with his head down blushing, which he never does either.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I'm in love with you, Danny." Danny couldn't believe it, he had loved Nicholas for a long time but thought that he didn't stand a chance. Now he was being told by the object of his affection that his assumption was wrong.

"Really, Nicholas?"

"Yes."

"Well, Nick. All I have to say is, Me too."

"What?!"

"You heard me. I'm in love with you too. Since the day you tired to arrest me I think." He said chuckling. Nicholas was speechless. Then Danny did

something that sent his heart racing. Danny leaned over and gave him a small peck on the lips. It was barely a second but it meant the world to Nicholas. He smiled and then leaned onto Danny's shoulder as they continued to watch the movie with their fingers laced together.

*************************************************************

He was brought out of his memory but Danny approaching him. Danny smiled at him and suggested if he wanted to go to his place and watch a movie. Nicholas agreed and they left the pub. Soon they were at Danny's house, sitting on his couch watching a movie. However Nicholas didn't really want to watch the movie. He want to be doing other things. His relationship with Danny had started with little kisses, went to making out which went to touching. So far they only had rare intimate moments and none had gone further then a hand job, and Nicholas so wished for more. He so badly wanted to go all the way with Danny but he wasn't sure if Danny wanted that too. He was far too modest to just come out and say "Danny do me!! Please! Make me yours!" No way was he going to do that. But he could still wish and dream.

Danny had noticed how Nicholas was acting like he wasn't interested in the movie, which he himself wasn't either. The movie was more of a way to get Nicholas into his home. He could tell that Nicholas wasn't satisfied with how far their relationship had progressed. And truthfully he also wanted more, but he didn't want to scare Nicholas away. He knew he was Nicholas's first man and he didn't want to scare or hurt him. No way could he just come out and say "Nick I want to do you! Please lets do it!" Nope! Can't do that. However at the moment if he didn't get his hands on Nicholas soon he would exploded.

Nicholas felt Danny place his arm on his shoulders. He looked up at Danny and looked into his eyes. Danny then leaned down and placed his lips to Nicholas, who sighed. Their kiss soon turned into a full blown make out session. Nicholas had crawled into Danny's lap, Danny had somehow managed to remove Nicholas's shirt. Danny trailed kissed down his neck to his chest. He soon reached his nipples. He licked the right one while his hand played with the left one. Nicholas moaned and rocked his hips, he could feel Danny's manhood and it was painfully hard. Danny then paid the nipple the same attention as the other. Then Nicholas knew what he wanted and would stop at nothing to get it. He slipped out of Danny's lap, who looked up at him with a confused look on his face. Nicholas took Danny's hand and pulled him up, then led them to Danny's bedroom. Danny soon caught on and followed him to the bed. Nicholas sat down on the bed and Danny followed him. Nicholas pulled Danny's shirt from his body. He admired the muscular chest and stomach. Danny gently pushed Nicholas onto his back. Danny started kissing down his chest and stomach. As he did so he unbuckled Nicholas's pants and pulled them from his legs. As he pasted his stomach he slide his tongue into Nicholas's navel which caused him to shudder. Danny then removed Nicholas's strained briefs. He continued kissing south then bypassed the weeping organ to kiss up Nicholas's thigh. Nicholas whimpered at the way Danny ignored him.

"Danny….please…" Danny smiled at him. He then let his tongue lap over the head, Nicholas moaned. Danny then licked the entire 6 ½ inches of Nicholas's erection. Danny then closed his lips around the head and sucked lightly. Nicholas moaned and bucked. This was the first time Danny had given him a blow job and it felt so good. Danny then took his whole length into his mouth and throat. Nicholas almost screamed from the pleasure. Danny then slowly began to suck and bob his head. It didn't take long for Nicholas to reach the edge.

"Danny! Stop. Please I'm go to cum!" Danny then let Nicholas's weeping cock slip from his mouth. He then went back up Nicholas's body and kissed him hard. Nicholas moaned into the kiss. His hand slid down Danny's body and then undid Danny's pants. Danny then leaned back and removed the pant and tossed them to the floor. He then leaned back down and kissed Nicholas again, their tongues wrestled and rubbed together. Then Nicholas broke the kiss and placed his head into Danny's neck and whispered,

"Danny, please."

"Please what?" he asked grinning.

"You now what!"

"No I don't, tell me."

"Please…..please have sex with me. Please do me." He whispered blushing. Danny looked down at him and smiled.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that, Nick."

Danny then kissed him and reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He then leaned back and instructed Nicholas to open his legs. Which he does as wide as they will go. Danny then poured the lube into his hand and coated his first three fingered with it. He told Nicholas to relax, which he tried to do. Danny's fingers the slide down to Nicholas's opening. He messaged the outer walls to try and help him relax before pushing one finger in slowly. He could feel Nicholas tense up a little. He cooed Nicholas into relaxing a little. He then added a second finger into Nicholas's virgin entrance. Nicholas tense again but he was a little more prepared for this one and relaxed soon enough. Danny finally added the third finger and Nicholas whimpered a little but after some time he relaxed. Danny then slid his fingers in and out slowly. He then spread them out to help Nicholas open up. Nicholas groaned at the feeling. When Danny thought Nicholas was as stretched at he could make him he removed his fingers. Danny then slid between Nicholas's open thighs. He leaned forward and whispered to Nicholas,

"You sure about this? I'll stop if you want."

"No, don't stop. I'm sure! I'll be ok."

"Ok." Danny then realized something. He had no condoms.

"Nick, I don't have any condoms."

"Oh…well….ummm….Danny are you clean?"

"Yes I am."

"Well me too. So I don't think that if we did it with out condoms it would hurt anything. Is that ok with you?"

"Ok. I don't mind I thought you would is all."

"No I don't so you can continue." Danny nodded and then grabbed the lube. He put some in Nicholas and put a great amount on his 9 inch manhood. He didn't want to hurt Nicholas but he knew that there would be pain.

"Nick, I'm not lying to you, this will hurt. So if you don't want to continue once we start tell me and I'll stop and pull right out. Ok?"

"Ok."

Danny then positioned himself at Nicholas's entrance. He leaned down and kissed him again and smiled. Nicholas smiled back and nodded. With the nodded Danny slowly pushed into him. Nicholas tensed and bit his lip to keep from screaming. Danny told him to not bit his lip and kissed the abused lip. Nicholas grabbed Danny's arms and dug his nails in. Danny didn't mind though. Once his head popped in the rest was a little easier. Nicholas tightened from the pain. He could feel every ridge of Danny's cock and it hurt so much! It felt like forever before Danny was fully inside of him. The pain was extreme.

"Ok, I lied! This is the single most painfully experience of my life!" He said between pants of pain. Danny kissed his forehead and told him it was ok.

Danny pause and let him adjust to his size. After a few minutes the pain subsided a little and he told Danny he could continue. Danny very slowly pulled half way out before slowly pushing back in. Then he repeated this action before he hit something inside of Nicholas that made him scream, but of pleasure not pain. He knew what Danny had hit and wanted him to do it again.

"Danny….please do that again!" which he did and another scream, only quieter, erupted from the usual quiet man. Danny slowly sped up his pace making sure to hit Nicholas's sweet spot every time. Danny was amazed but his tightness and was coming close to the edge. Nicholas was losing it in the stimulation he was getting. Danny reached down and pumped Nicholas in time with his thrusts. Soon they both came hard. Nicholas tightened around Danny and milked him dry. Danny waited until Nicholas relaxed his inner walls and he slipped from his lovers body. He then kissed Nicholas who was still trying to catch his breath to get a washcloth from the bathroom. He then clean Nicholas up and out. He threw the washcloth back into the bathroom.

Then he returned to his room and pulled back the blanket and pulled him and Nicholas under them. Nicholas looked up at him and smiled. Danny leaned down and kissed him lovingly on the lip.

"Thank you Danny. For being so gently."

"No problem Nick. I'm glad you let me do that!" Nicholas smiled and snuggled deeper into Danny's arms that held him lovingly.

"I love you Danny."

"I love you too, Nick." He kissed Nicholas's forehead and smiled. Then they both let sleep consume them.


End file.
